


Bloodied to the hilt

by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: A conspicuous lack of stabbings, Also someone nearly dies from falling off a balcony, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I really can't resist the angst, I see I've condemned myself to rarepair hell, I switch wildly between Verity and Henry in third person perspective, I wrote this before I learned that frequent nightmares are unusual and it shows, I'm demi and ace how do you write romance, Like, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Useless Lesbians, but a happy ending would be nice, but someone DOES get poisoned, in which I don't know how to pace things and I'm not about to start learning now, it doesn't really need fixing, whoops, you know I can't resist angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat
Summary: Verity tells Henry what's going on, and Henry talks her out of her meeting with Miss Griffin.
Relationships: Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 11





	1. 21st November, 1933

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, hitting 1000 words and letting out a sigh of relief: Now some of the later chapters are only double the length of this one!

Verity couldn't help it. She'd spent the whole day worrying things over (and surely completing quite dreadful work), and she had come to a decision. However, it had quite literally taken the whole day for her to reach it, and everyone was already ready for bed by the time she worked up the nerve to say anything.

Although she knew she really shouldn't, that it was, quite frankly, dangerous to talk about what was going on (dangerous to her reputation, to Miss Griffin's, to the school's, but it didn't matter, it didn't matter), she needed some advice most desperately, and there was really only one person to turn to.

"Henry?" She asked, nerves making her voice pinched and high. She'd sat up in her bed, and was fiddling with the blanket, just to have something to do with her hands.

"Yes?" Henry replied, distracted by her unfinished prep work, which she seemed to be struggling with (if her frown was anything to go by). She was lying on her bed, and blissfully unaware of the bombshell Verity was about to drop.

"I need to, well, tell you something quite awfully important." She wrung her hands together, something inside her jumping most frightfully.

Henry's focus immediately snapped to Verity. "What is it, Vers?" Henry asked, thoughtful frown turning into a more serious one as she sat up.

"You know how I said I thought Miss Griffin had a... Dark secret, in her past? Back in October?" Verity said anxiously, feeling as though her heart was going to beat itself right out of her ribcage.

"Yes, I remember. I thought it utter tosh." Henry's frown deepened. "You're not saying...?" She trailed off.

"Oh, I wish it'd been utter tosh." Verity said whistfully, a bitter tone entering her voice, "She told me-" Verity broke off, hands fluttering about her face, "she told me I was her daughter. The child of an affair." Her voice cracked at the end, and she could feel herself tearing up.

"What?" Henry exclaimed loudly, quite startled.

"It's true." Verity said, shaking, "she showed me the certificates and everything. I rather think she wanted me to be pleased with this revelation, but I could only run out of the room. I don't believe her. Oh Henry, I don't know what to do!"

With that, she burst into tears.

Henry was up off of her bed and on Verity's in an instant, holding her friend close.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright, Verity." She said, rubbing Verity's back comfortingly. Verity turned into Henry, gripping her top tight. A wet patch began to grow on Henry's shoulder, but she didn't mind. They stayed like that for a while, Henry rocking backwards and forwards soothingly, one hand making comforting patterns on Verity's back while the other ran through her hair.

Eventually Verity's sobbing calmed down, her hiccuping breaths evening out. She reluctantly pulled away from Henry, drying her eyes.

"I'm going to send a letter to mum and dad about it. I- I want them to deny it, but I don't- I don't know." Verity said, hands playing with the threads of her blanket.

"That seems like a good idea?" Henry offered, hesitantly. "Although you'll be seeing them soon for the hols..." she trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, "and that's the kind of conversation I'd like to have in person?"

Verity sighed, and nodded her agreement, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I just- I want them to tell me it isn't true as fast as possible, but - if it is, I don't want to get that by _mail._ "

She gave Henry a tight smile, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Oh Vers, I'm so sorry." Henry said, giving an equally tight smile in response. "That wasn't fair of her."

Verity sniffed. "I don't know what to _do,_ Henry. What am I going to tell everyone?"

"I think you should wait before you tell everyone, Vers." Henry said tentatively, resisting the urge to wipe away Verity's tears.

"Why?" Verity shot, anger flaring up. The injustice of it all made her furious. It wasn't _her_ fault her mother was who she was.

Henry sighed, avoiding Verity's eye. "You know what people will say, Vers. I don't want- _this_ to follow you around forever."

"Well I'd rather it did than keep quiet about it!" Verity snapped, crumpling the blanket up in her hands.

"I'm not suggesting you keep quiet on it, not really, but I rather think it unwise to say anything before you even have confirmation." Henry said, soft and calm.

Verity twisted the fabric beneath her hands, clearly torn.

"Please." Henry begged, "at least sleep on it. I really don't want this to be something you end up regretting."

Verity sighed. "Fine, I'll sleep on it. But only because you insist."

Henry grinned at her, a cheeky smile reserved only for Verity, and Verity felt herself blush a little. God, Henry shouldn't make her feel such a way, but the girl was so lovely, and pretty (almost regal in the way she held herself, which was rather at odds with her down-to-earth personality at times, but emphasised her beauty) that it was simply unavoidable. And anyway, she wasn't the only girl with a pash on "King Henry". It was hardly unusual (Verity was stringently avoiding the fact that her feelings were rather more deep than a simple pash).

"I'm glad." Henry said, gently. She reached out and have Verity's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm here if you need me, Vers."

"Thanks, Henry. You better go back to your own bed, Matron will be coming soon. And you've that essay to finish." Verity said, pushing Henry's hand away lightly. She wasn't quite in the mood for comfort now, still stewing in how unfair everything was, even if Henry had lightened her mood somewhat.

Henry glanced over at her mostly completed essay, which lay abandoned on her pillow. "Yeah, you're right." She retreated back to her own bed, understanding that Verity would rather be alone right now.

"Goodnight, Vers."

"Goodnight, Henry."


	2. 22nd November, 1933

"Henry." Verity said the next morning, shaking her awake. "Henry, I still have tutoring with Miss Griffin. I can't face her right now."

Rolling over and out of bed with a groan, Henry squinted at Verity. "How long, exactly, have you been awake?" She asked, giving Verity a you're not taking care of yourself, are you? look.

Guiltily, Verity avoided her eye. "Since five. I had a nightmare." She muttered, ducking her head.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Henry asked, quirking an eyebrow and frowning.

"Because I know you, and I know you've also not been sleeping well. Hypocrite." Verity muttered. "Any sleep is something I can't take from you."

Henry sighed. "Please wake me up when you get nightmares, Vers. I'd rather loose sleep than leave you suffering." She said, giving Verity a concerned look.

Henry yawned, and streached, trying to feel more alive at- "Verity. What time is it?"

"Uh. Half six?" Verity said, slightly sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'm going to do about Miss Griffin's tutoring sessions. I can't bare to see her again, not after Monday."

"It's fine Vers." Henry assured, rubbing her eyes a little, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about those." She hummed thoughtfully. "It's not exactly like you can just skip, is it?" She mumbled, trying to think of a solution.

Verity suddenly lit up, like the secrets of the universe had just been offered to her. "Henry, that's genius! I **can** just skip! That never even occured to me..." She trailed off.

"But won't you get in trouble for that?" Henry asked, worried.

Verity grinned haphazardly. "I'd rather get a million detentions that sit through a single other tutoring session with Miss Griffin. Actually, I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than be alone with her right now."

Henry slapped her arm lightly, "Hey, don't joke like that! I'd miss you if you sold your soul!"

"Aww, Henry, do you care for me?" Verity teased, smiling lightly. Henry was quietly pleased she seemed so much happier than she had earlier. However, the comment managed to set her face aflame, because Henry did care for Verity. Quite a lot, in fact. And, according to some people, an inappropriate amount.

"Of course I do!" She managed to get out, ears burning, "you're my best friend!"

For some reason, that seemed to put a slight dampener on Verity's mood, but she bounced back fast. "You're my best friend too." She said fondly.

"I should sure hope so!" Henry said, smiling, "after all, it was I who managed to make you feel less homesick when you first arrived, and it was I who helped you sneak in contraband books!"

Verity grinned. "The reputation of being "the good kid" certainly does help in that aspect, I'll admit." Verity agreed, patting Henry on the shoulder. "I would have never gotten that book on murders past matron without you."

Smiling easily, Henry nodded. "Definitely not. Now, I think we should maybe make the best of our early awakening, and get to the bathrooms before they're full?" She suggested, inclining her head.

Verity smiled back just as easily, and agreed.

⁂

Verity had spent a good portion of the day wondering how difficult it would be to skip her tutoring session with Miss Griffin, and she was sure her work suffered for it. Henry spent a considerable amount of her time reassuring Verity that really, skipping was the best thing she could do.

In the end, it turned out she needent have worried - it turned out to be incredibly easy.

All she had to do was simply not go. She and Henry spent the time she'd usually spend studying with Miss Griffin studying together, and Verity would be lying if she said it wasn't extremely enjoyable. 

Henry made her tutoring sessions more like small quizzes, where she'd ask about something to do with the topic and then correct or add to Verity's answers. Despite her lingering anxiety, Verity found herself enjoying it, particularly because Henry's focused expression was honestly rather attractive (though Verity denied that that was why she was enjoying the view so much. It was just nice to see her friend so enthusiastic, that was all. Definitely not because she wanted to kiss her. Verity wasn't thinking about that at all, no sirree.)

Henry also broke out some of her biscuits from her tuck box, and decided that they were a suitable reward for correct answers, but eventually the tutoring session dissolved into them making fun of eachother and all together messing around.

Henry was slyly very glad her "distract Verity from worrying about Miss Griffin" plan was going so well. Verity was as relaxed as she had been before she'd found out the dark secret Miss Griffin had.

Just before lights out, Verity let out a little swear.

"Shit, Henry, I forgot to pick up my pinafore. It's down in the gym. I must go fetch it!" She exclaimed, dragging a hand down her face. "I'll be back before you've even realised I was gone!" She said, bounding out the room. Matron would absolutely flay her alive if she left it there.

Unfortunately, for her, as she all but pelted down the hallways, she met Miss Griffin. In fact, she almost ran straight into her.

"Oh, sor-" she cut herself off, having noticed who, exactly, it was she'd nearly ran into. "Miss Griffin." She said coldly, in acknowledgment. She backed away slightly.

"Verity, love-" Miss Griffin started, reaching out for Verity.

"Don't call me love." Verity snarled, drawing away faster. She was sure her distain was clear on her face.

"Verity. You're not going to tell anyone about... us, are you?" Miss Griffin asked, fear clear in the wavering of her voice (though she tried to hide it).

Verity scoffed. "That's yet to be determined."

"Dear, you have to consider my position. I can't let this get out, or I'll loose my job. It should be our little secret. Just our little secret." Miss Griffin said, or rather pleaded.

Verity glared at her, trying to infuse all the hatred she felt at the sheer unfairness of that into one look, and spat out, "Don't call me dear, either. Just leave me alone!" She turned around abruptly, and stalked off, hiding the shaking of her hands against her shirt. She didn't quite know why that conversation had made her so... deathly afraid.

Miss Griffin shot her a dark glare, calling after, "We need to talk about this! You can't just skip your tutoring sessions!"

"Watch me!" Verity snarled, speeding up.

Miss Griffin turned away, clearly greatly displeased.

Verity gave up on collecting her pinafore completly (matron could make her darn socks until the end of time, for all she cared. She was **not** going past Miss Griffin now) and sprinted straight back to the safety of her room - the safety of Henry, more importantly.

⁂

When Verity burst through the door, looking like she'd just seen a ghost, Henry instantly knew something had gone very, very wrong. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, before standing.

"Verity?" She asked carefully, approaching Verity the same way one might approach an easily startled deer, "are you alright? What happened?"

Verity let out a shuddering breath. "I met Miss Griffin in the corridor. She doesn't want me to tell anyone. Oh Henry, she makes me so _afraid_." She said, hugging herself comfortingly. "I wish she'd just leave me alone. I wish I'd never found out about her stupid secret!" She spat, obviously still frustrated.

"Oh Vers, I'm sorry." Henry said, edging closer. "Do you want a hug?"

"Please." Verity said, opening her arms.

Henry all but scooped her up, using her slight height advantage to its maximum potential. "That's really not fair of her. There's really not much to be done about it, but you can always come to me for comfort." Henry assured, giving Verity a slight, wan, smile. She was trying not to focus on the way her heart pounded, being so near to Verity. It wasn't right, especially when Verity needed comfort.

"I suppose that is one bonus." Verity mumbled, hugging Henry like a lifeline.

Henry smiled sadly, swaying slightly.

Eventually, Verity reluctantly pulled away. "We should probably sleep now, or matron will have a fit."

"Yeah." Henry agreed, feeling slightly crestfallen now that she wasn't hugging Verity, and then immediately berating herself for that feeling. "Wake me up if you have a nightmare, please?" Henry asked, trying to convay all the concern she felt in one pleading look.

"Fine." Verity said, before giving Henry a quick glare, "in return, you need to actually fall asleep before the sun rises." She gave Henry a small shove towards her bed.

"I can deal with that trade off." Henry said, smiling lightly. She slid under her covers, looking over at Verity (who was hugging her pillow) "Goodnight?"

"Goodnight. You better go to sleep right after me, or I will knock you out tomorrow."

"Unconsciousness is not actually the same as sleeping, you know."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Henry barked out a quiet laugh, before settling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see the beginning of my inability to write similar-length chapters!


	3. 23rd November, 1933

Verity woke up in a surprisingly good mood, all things considered. Talking to Henry last night had definitely helped her calm down from the panic she'd entered when she all but ran into her mother.

She hadn't even had a nightmare.

Quickly slipping out of bed, she noted with some amusement that Henry was still fast asleep, and destined to be rudely awoken by the bell, and therefore be in a foul mood until breakfast, unless she woke her up first.

"Henry." She called softly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Get up."

Henry made a vauge disgruntled noise, and flopped over onto her other side ungracefully.

Sighing, even though this happened almost every morning, Verity shook Henry's shoulders, "You better wake up now, or the bell will, and then you'll probably be grumpy for the next three hours."

Henry pried one eye open and gave Verity an extremely foul glare, squinting into the morning light. 

"The bell's about to ring." Verity said, motioning with her head. Henry let out a ununderstandable noise, and rolled out of bed, grumbling.

Verity laughed, and Henry just glared harder. "You damn morning people..." She muttered, taking a playful swipe at Verity, who danced out of the way.

"Come on, if you get up now, we won't have to fight to get a sink. Doesn't that sound good?" Verity tempted, full-on grinning now.

Henry gave her the middle finger, but dutifully trudged after her to get ready for the day.

⁂

At breakfast, the meer sight of Miss Griffin brought Verity's bright mood all way back down, and Henry frowned in her direction, before elbowing Verity in the ribs. "Buck up Vers. She can't do anything in a room literally _full_ of people."

Verity sighed. "I guess." She agreed, playing with her food. "I just don't want to have to deal with this all the way to the _hols_. I frankly don't think I'll survive it."

Henry chuckled a little. "Don't be so dramatic. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Not with me here." She gave Verity a rather cheesy grin, and her ears went conspicuously red. In her distraction, Verity noticed absolutely none of that, too busy trying to ignore the feeling of her mother's eyes on her. They were practically boring into the back of her head, and it was making her deeply uncomfortable. She prodded her porridge, appatite completely lost.

Henry frowned, and gave her a rather hard nudge. "I know it tastes like nothing with a faint tinge of burn, but eat something please." Her voice had turned serious, worry taking president over lightening the mood.

Verity sighed again, and forced herself to eat her breakfast. "Sorry, it's just-" she shuddered slightly, "- I can feel **her** eyes on me."

"Ah." Henry muttered, twisting around to shoot Miss Griffin a dark glare. The woman in question seemed momentarily shocked, before she responded in kind. It sent a quick pang of fear through Henry, and she returned her attention to Verity. 

"I promise you Vers, nothing will happen with me here. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Henry. You'll be my knight in shining armour, them?" Verity asked, smiling very faintly. The comment made Henry flush bright red, but she smiled, and asked, "does that make you the damsel in distress, then?"

Verity grinned. "I guess it must. But all things considered, Henry who twisted her ankle and I had to carry to the San, I rather think I must have to be a very active damsel. Because my knight, though brave, is a bit clumsy." She patted Henry's cheek, and the girl practically lit up like a Christmas tree.

Much happier now, Verity laughed. "Oh do shut your mouth Henry! You'll catch flies. I was only teasing, anyhow." She could almost ignore her mother watching her completely.

Henry laughed along with Verity, glad her friend's shoulders were no longer hiked up by her ears. Conciously, she tried to stop flushing, but she was ineffective.

⁂

It was in the middle of prep that Verity's mood, which had been bositered sky-high by Henry's continuous attempts to cheer her up, came crashing down most awfully. For upon her desk was a note, and the handwriting was instantly recognisable - it was from Miss Griffin.

Silently, she slipped the note into her bag, smile turning into a deep frown. She didn't want to hear what her mother had to say, but it was clear that she wouldn't respect her whishes to just leave the issue alone. She spent the entirety of prep practically vibrating with nerves, and she could barely focus on her French. By her side, Henry continuously shot her concerned looks, having not seen the note before Verity had tucked it away. All she could tell was that her friend's mood had taken a nose dive, and she didn't know what had caused it.

When prep finished, Verity was quick to rush out of the room, vanishing into the airing cupboard for some privacy. Henry, who hadn't expected her to shoot off like that, was left scrambling after her, unable to catch up in time to tell where she'd gone. The thought of Verity being alone in the school made her want to tear out her hair, and bite her fingers raw. She didn't trust the Head teacher.

⁂

Inside the airing cupboard, Verity tore into the letter with shaking hands. She desperately wanted to be wrong about who it was from, but one look at the handwriting confirmed her fears - she'd seen enough of it when being tutored by the woman.

_Miss Abraham,_

_I request your company on the Gym balcony at 5:30 this evening, the 23rd November, to discuss the situation between us. Please do not be late._

_Rosemary Griffin_

Verity felt frustrated tears begin to gather in her eyes, and pressed a hand to her mouth. She refused to cry over this, over her mother's lack of consideration. But god, she did not want to go.

She never wanted to see Miss Griffin again for as long as she lived, but it seemed impossible. She made up her mind, resolute. She _had_ to go, if only to get Miss Griffin to stop bothering them so much.

Taking an extra moment to calm down her frantic breathing, still feeling rather shaky and frustrated and honestly scared, she gradually forced herself to calm down. She had to go. Henry would help her avoid her mother until they left school, but at the cost of her spare time. Verity couldn't do that to Henry. It simply wasn't fair.

Clambering out of the cupboard, Verity very nearly went straight to the meeting point. But something held her back - she needed to tell Henry first, really. She couldn't just dissapear on her for however long this meeting lasted, or Henry would really worry herself sick. She speed walked towards where she knew Henry was most likely to be - their room, waiting for Verity to turn up. She felt rather guilty over having abandoned Henry earlier.

Unfortunately, partway through her walk back to the house, she met the one person she was desperately trying to avoid until she **had** to meet with her. Miss Griffin.

"Verity, love." Miss Griffin started, seeming rather surprised to see Verity, "You will come to our meeting, won't you? There's so much that needs to be discussed, and I wouldn't want your habit of _skipping lessons_ to cause issues."

Verity frowned, honestly confused. She didn't bother telling her that she already planned to come, trying to figure out what her mother meant by _that_.

"You know the penalty for skipping. I suppose it's not too hard for you to gather what might happen if you missed any more lessons." Miss Griffin said, something almost sinister entering her tone.

Verity nearly gaped at her. She felt cold all over, but burningly angry at the same time. "I'll be there, _Miss._ " She said, voice harsh, yet shaky.

"Good."

They went their separate ways, the encounter leaving Verity even more frustrated than she had been previously. She wasn't even sure if she should tell Henry about it, in case she got her in trouble. It simply wasn't fair.

She nearly went straight to the gym, to avoid causing Henry any more distress over what was really _her_ problem. But that wouldn't be fair to her - Henry was, above everything else, a worrier, and she would most likely go out of her mind with panic if Verity didn't get back to the dorms soon.

⁂

When she opened the door she was met with an instant onslaught of frantic questions. "Where were you? Please don't just leave like that, I was dreadfully worried. What happened? Is something going on?"

The clear and striking worry on Henry's face utterly decimated any idea Verity had of not telling her about the letter. She couldn't leave Henry out of this - she'd worry herself to death.

"Henry..." Verity said, tone soft and slightly shaky, "I've gotten a note from Miss Griffin, asking me to come and see her on the Gym balcony, in about half an hour, to 'discuss the situation'. I have to go. But I don't want to."

Henry frowned, and then said, "Then don't go. She's not in charge of you. And frankly, after the way she behaved yesterday, I don't really want you to be anywhere with her alone. It just... Doesn't feel safe." Henry rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out how to word it. It wasn't that Miss Griffin had really _done_ anything specifically, but it felt very much like a _yet._ Like she was just waiting, biding her time, to do something downright awful.

Henry wasn't quite sure why she felt that way, because the only thing Miss Griffin was really guilty of was being rather rude and disrespectful of her daughter's whishes, but it was her prevailing emotion about the woman. Any respect she'd had for her had died last night, when she'd had to comfort her friend after they'd met in the corridor.

Verity sighed and worriedly fiddled with the lace of her dress. "This is slightly different than just skipping lessons, Henry. She _personally_ requested my presence. And..." Verity broke off, looking away from Henry's concerned eyes, "she threatened me; if I avoid her any more, I'll get into serious trouble."

Henry spluttered, face twisting into a scowl. "How _dare_ she." She snarled, furious on Verity's behalf, "That's _illegal,_ Vers!"

"I mean it's not, really. I have been skipping lessons with her, so it's well within the school rules and the law to give me detentions or even expulsions for it."

"It's dreadfully unfair, though!"

"Look." Verity snapped, scowling, "I don't want to go, either. But there's nothing I can do!"

"Verity, she's bluffing you! You don't need to go to those detentions, either! We have knowledge that _she_ doesn't want to get out, not the other way around! There's only so much she can do before it becomes mightily suspicious!"

Verity frowned, and wrung her hands.

"Look," Henry said, softening her tone, "it'll hurt your reputation if this gets out, but it'll hurt hers more. She won't risk it. Please don't go?"

"Oh alright, Henry. But if this backfires spectacularly, I get to blame you."

"That sounds fair." Henry said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, throwing headcanons at a wall like cooked pasta: "Let's see what sticks!"


End file.
